conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Late Boselenan/Dictionary
=A= a''' - the '''afiela - table agró - man ahhachén - medicine avarov - argument Andore - Andorra Angle - England anla - wall ardok - trousers atia - game =B= banko - bank Belge - Belgium bevargâ - eyelash bron - to play =C= chia - bread che - this =D= daraund - to grow daraundau - growth defreta - to consider dezei - to want Dovingo - Sunday dórv - neck dula - roof diai - hair die - you (singular) diér - you (plural) diot - coat diuv - west diuzha - to oblige =E= echén - to come ediên - cupboard efegsonissor - jar efeshev - to agree elev - eye elî - sky ell - wood evétiek - to feel ennget - to bank érev - to age érevau - age (noun) éret - to shine érgot - tree Eskossia - Scotland Eurofe - Europe =F= far - sun fediek - brother fedieknet - son fel - name felese - grass fenta - wind fetiék - nice Finla - Finland fogav - to blow fólt - north fórgug - brown fórno - oven fórte - strong Frân - France =G= garganta - throat gér - land ghuv - abdomen ghund - is/are gónû - green gór - nose górv - bad grot - one guercha - mouth guórzór - torso =H= ha - what hatiag - country, state hespet - face heu - who héd - how hogna - where hôr - why hutiik - why =I= Ilva - Spain inisiar - to start ire - east ivén - beginning, start =J= jard - to worship jeg - week jerka - finally jont - knee =K= ké - but kégne - close kék - box kél - two kela - blue kélete - south kerê - child kérsa - door kért - hat keschet - water konek - to do konfissao - confession konsideracao - consideration kontestare - to argue kozinhar - to cook Kuvre - Wales kurvan - to know =L= la - I lafar - to abandon lan - to force leva - to try levau - attempt lenei - to like lér - we lerre - yellow livro - factual book lokalizar - to locate lokalizacao - location =M= mediet - hip/waist meleveg - window menenket - orange mennshet - always mértev - to remove mugródie - shirt =N= nai - fire napéla - skirt név - no, not nen - person nént - house nochonnôl - chin Nórvege - Norway =O= ogua - mother ohhan - so ola - purple ovintosse - everybody oshot - none, zero otao - road, street =P= par - to succeed pôr - red =Q= quartafeira - Wednesday quegt - cooking oil quintafeira - Thursday quon - horse quona - woman quórvek - happy quurta - to wrap =R= rand - to travel resó - sister resóla - daughter ruite - three Ruschqua - Russia =S= savado - Saturday saval - to rest schek - milk schekur - cheese Schissér - Switzerland schosha - brush schot - finish, end seche - cat seghundafeira - Monday seguek - to leave sentro - centre sere - as much as possible settôr - dictionary sextafeira - Friday shao - that shaonao - garden shediè - other shér - they shevet - shoe shevesha - sock shténe - fine, adequate, neutral sige - toe slit - to smile slitau - smile (noun) sund - to go Sverigè - Sweden =T= tagarân - black taló - book talónnént - library talot - to confess tatiar - immediate tatiarkai - immediately tehhen - white templo - temple tên - new tersafeira - Tuesday tiahhad - unpleasant, undesirable tieschet - to read Tiotogéra - Portugal tioturk - sea =U= udiunk - old uv - ground, floor unnaség - tomorrow unscha - then utie - chair =V= valank - to border varanda - balcony viajante - traveller